


Free Tattoos

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Broken Bond, Castiel Is Scared of Alphas, Dean Is Not Scary, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Learning to trust, M/M, Making Friends, Omega Castiel, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Tattoo Artist Dean, becoming friends, tragic back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Castiel is trying to move forward and heal, and part of that is eliminating the mating mark on his shoulder,left behind by an abusive and murderous former mate.  He gets an ad in the mail advertising free tattoos for people looking to cover up marks from their past that they no longer want to be reminded of.  Taking a chance, he goes down to see about getting one to cover up the bite scar.  Walking in he had no idea that stopping in to ask what could be done to help him move past the lasting representation of his past would give him so much more than just a simple tattoos.  This was what he truly needed to start on the path to healing.





	Free Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the basic idea for this story, but then **juicytree21** gave me the little extra I needed to turn this story into what it is. I am very thankful to her for her suggestions for this story.
> 
> I do hope you all like it. So far, this is one of my favorites. Enjoy!

 

 

**Story #6**

 

**Mating Bites**

 

**_Free Tattoos~_ **

 

Cas stood outside of the tattoo parlor, looking up at the flashing name:   _ Winding Rose Tattoo _ .  The place sounded nice.  He’d even gone online to check reviews and experiences, and everything was positive.  The flyer in his hand was one that had shown up in his mail, and he took it as a sign.  This was something he needed.  Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in.

 

The lobby resembled an office waiting room, very clean with furniture done in simple shades of black and gray. The walls were white, and the entire space was brightly lit with an enormous fish tank against one wall and chairs against the other two.  There was a glass display-case type counter, but from where he stood he couldn’t see what was in them. He assumed it was piercings, as the ad said they did such things as well as tattoos. The lobby was empty, but he figured that had more to do with the fact it was 11 on a Tuesday morning and less to do about the popularity of the shop.  

 

“Hello?” he called out.  

 

“Be right with you!” a woman called out.  While he waited, he walked around, taking a look at the art on the walls.  He assumed these pieces were ones the shop could do.  Most looked rather intricate.  One in particular caught his eye.  It was a koi fish in water.  That one was beautiful, and it seemed to speak to him as he had a pond full of koi at home.

 

“Are you interested in getting a tattoo?”

 

He startled at the sound of a deep, masculine voice right behind him and spun around to see a very attractive man standing there.  An Alpha, by the smell of it.

 

_ He is not a danger _

 

“H-hello.  Y-yes, I…”  He couldn’t help the way his heart was hammering in his chest, or the fear that leaked out suddenly in his scent.  Unable to truly voice what he wanted to say, he thrust the flyer out at the man and pointed at the advertisement for the free tattoos.  The man looked down and after a moment a knowing look came over his face.

 

“You have a mark or scar you want covered.”

 

Cas let out the breath he’d been holding and nodded.  “Y-yes, p-please.”

 

“Not a problem.  I have the time right now to take a look at it and see just what we’re dealing with.  Sometimes the flaw isn’t very big, sometimes it’s huge.  Do you have an idea of what kind of tattoos you might be interested in?”  the man asked.  Cas smiled tentatively and turned to point at the koi.

 

“I have koi,” he said softly.  The man looked up at the one in question and nodded.

 

“I can do that one of several ways.  Why don’t you come on back?  My room is over here.”  The man started walking, and Cas followed a few steps behind.  “My name’s Dean, by the way.”

 

“C-Cas.”  

 

“Cas.  That’s a pretty cool name.  Is it short for something?”

 

“Castiel, Angel of Thursday,” he elaborated.

 

“Wow, that’s so cool.”  The man grinned, and Cas blinked in surprise.

 

“It is?  Most people think it’s stupid.”

 

“No, man, I was named after my grandmother.   _ That’s _ stupid.  Being named after an angel is really neat.”  Dean opened the door to a small room with a chair, a small counter, and a stool.  There was equipment there that Cas knew was all part of the tattooing process.  Dean put his hand on the door.  “Is it ok if I close this?”

 

Cas nodded.  “Should I sit here?”  He touched the tattoo chair and when Dean nodded, he sat down on the edge.

 

“Ok, so let’s talk for a minute.”  Dean pulled the stool over and sat down on it.  “What kind of mark are we fixing?  Were you a cutter?”

 

Cas quickly shook his head. “N-no, nothing like that. I, um, I have a…mating bite. I need it to go away, but doctors won’t do anything about it.”

 

Dean nodded sympathetically.  “I completely understand.  I’m guessing it’s on your shoulder then?  Or inner thigh?”

 

“Shoulder.”  Cas touched it absently.  It no longer affected him though, not after having the bond chemically broken.  Now all it was, was a painful reminder of a time in his life he wanted to forget.

 

“Can I see it?”  Dean asked.  Cas looked at him for a moment.  Dean was an Alpha, and most Alphas scared the living hell out of him, but this man didn’t.  His scent was calming, and his expression open and friendly.  After setting the flyer down, he began unbuttoning his shirt.  He let it slide off his shoulders and then Dean was standing, leaning over him to look at it.  Cas was acutely aware of the man’s fingers on his skin and the way they traced along the bite mark and down along several scars his ex had inflicted on his upper back and chest.

 

“Well, I think I can use the tattoo you want, but I’d like to do a play on it.  Is it the koi itself that you like, or is it more of a Japanese theme that interests you?  Because if you like, I could put the koi here,”  Dean ran his fingers along one edge of the scar.  “But I can do a sort of weeping cherry blossom design too, to cover these other scars.  It would look like the branch is hanging over the water, and the koi is swimming under the tree.”

 

“That sounds beautiful.  Y-you could cover the other ones too?”  Cas asked once Dean had stepped back.

 

“I definitely can.  I need a few measurements, so I can design your tattoo at a good size to cover the scar completely.”  Dean grabbed a tape measure and a small notepad and pencil.  It only took a few moments to get the measurements.  “Right here,”  Dean ran his fingers over the edge of the scar where Inias’ bottom teeth had broken his skin all those years back.  “I would like to do a rock design, like the edge of the pond, and here,”  He ran his forefinger over the part of the scar left behind by Inias’ top teeth.  “I can either do more rocks or I can make more of the cherry blossoms.  How about I draw it both ways, and you can tell me which one you like better?”

 

Cas nodded.  “I-I would like that.  How soon would you have the sketches?”

 

“Well, I can have them done by Friday.  We will need to do this in two, maybe three sessions.  Do you have any other tattoos?”

 

“Yes, one on my hip.  Angel wings,”  Cas replied.

 

“So you know what to expect then,”  Dean said.  

 

“Basically.  Will it hurt more, or less, on my shoulder?”

 

“It should hurt less if that mark is no longer bonded,”  Dean explained.  “If it is, it will be excruciating.  I’m guessing since I touched it with no issue, you went the chemical route and had the bond broken.”

 

“That would be correct.  I need this gone from my sight.”  

 

Dean nodded in understanding.  “We’ll definitely make that happen.  Here’s what I see happening…”

 

For the next 20 minutes Dean explained what exactly he would be doing to cover the mark up.  First, he would create several designs for Cas to choose from.  Once he’d selected one, they would apply the outline and Dean would spend the time necessary to get that onto his skin.  Cas wanted something a little more elaborate, and was willing to pay for the extra, but Dean refused to take his money.  If Cas wanted extra, Dean was willing to do it, free of charge.  He explained that on the second visit, they would start filling in color.  The entire thing would take roughly three to four sessions but when they were done, Cas would have a beautiful koi pond on his shoulder with a weeping cherry tree in bloom, it’s branches extending down over his back and across his chest to cover the myriad of tiny scars that riddled his flesh.  By the time he walked out of the tattoo parlor, Cas felt more confident than he had in years, and he couldn’t wait to see how his tattoo turned out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, consult?”  Charlie asked once Cas had exited the shop.  The expression on Dean’s face worried her though.

 

“He wants a mating bite covered up.  It’s already been chemically broken, so there won’t be additional pain in that aspect, but he’s so…”  He shook his head.  “He reminds of Donna.”

 

Charlie frowned.  “You think someone tried to kill him?”

 

Dean cocked his head, his eyes instinctively turning towards the koi tattoo on the wall.

 

“I think someone hurt him very badly.  He’s scared of Alphas.”

 

“Oh, poor guy.  But he’s going to let you do it?”

 

“Yeah.  I have a knack for earning the trust of people who’ve been hurt.  And I can create exactly what he wants.”

 

“What is he wanting?”  she asked.

 

“A koi, swimming in water.  To cover the bite itself, I’m adding in pebbles around the edges of the water as well as a weeping cherry tree.  He has other scars.  If I didn’t know any better, I’d say someone took pleasure in cutting him, or else he was stabbed.  They litter the area around the bite mark, and across his back.  I’m going to have the cherry tree branches look like they’re caught in a breeze, blowing across the scars so I can hide them.”

 

“That’s not a one hour session, Dean, that’s a multi-session ordeal.”

 

“I know. There’s just something about him.  I want to do this for him, so he can heal.  Like I did for Donna.  He’s fragile and he won’t feel whole again until it’s gone from his sight.  I could see a quiet desperation in his eyes, and shit, it just made me think of the night I had to go get Donna.  I never want to see that again.”  He shuddered as he pulled out a pad of paper to get started on the first of the koi sketches.

 

“I understand.  I can’t wait to see how it turns out.”  She patted his shoulder before heading in back to finish sterilizing her tools.  They technically weren’t even open til noon.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean was finished by Thursday evening with all three sketches and when Cas walked in Friday morning, he was excited to show them to him.  After getting the man to sign all of the necessary waivers and notices, he led him back to his workroom and handed him the pictures.  Cas was in awe of all the details Dean had put into each one.

 

“These are beautiful, more so than the simple one on the wall.  I like these much, much better.”  

 

Dean earned what he hoped was a genuine smile from the man, and he smiled back.

 

“So, we can do the outline today if you have the time.  Otherwise I’m not free again til Wednesday.”

 

“Now would be great.  I have the time since I work from home.  When do I come back for the next part?” Cas asked as he sat down in the chair.

 

“Oh, well, what works for your schedule?”  Dean grabbed his tablet and pulled up his available appointments for the coming month.

 

“I could come on Fridays, or if earlier in the week is easier for you, I could do that.”

 

Dean flipped through his schedule.  He was booked most afternoons, but his Mondays were pretty empty.

 

“Let’s do this on Mondays after this.  Not this coming one on the 27 th , but the Monday after, on the 6th.  I’ll get you started at 11:30, and we’ll be done by about two or three each session.  We’ll break this up into three sessions, so you don’t go into shock, and that way we make sure every detail that you want is perfect.”

 

“That will work for me.”  Cas was wearing a tee shirt today, and he tugged absently at the hem as he studied the pictures.  “I suppose I have to pick one now.”

 

Dean chuckled.  “That’s generally the idea, unless you want multiple koi ponds on your body.”

 

Cas snickered and shook his head.  “No, one is plenty.”  

 

Dean had done three sketches in full color for Cas to choose from, and each one was stunningly realistic.  Cas was having a hard time deciding.  Two of them had a single fish in the pond, but the third one had two fish, one mostly orange with spots of white and black peppering its scales, the other was mostly white with a few patches of orange.  They were swimming past one another.

 

“Is this one like a yin yang?”  He asked, holding the picture up so Dean could see what he was talking about.

 

“Yeah, sort of.  It felt to me like a single fish in a pond would be kind of lonely, so for that one, I added a second fish.  If you like the colors but want a single fish, I can do that too.”  Dean put his tablet back on the counter and waited to see which one was chosen.

 

“I like this one.  You’re right, a single fish in the pond would be lonely.”  Cas handed him the one with the two fish.  “I love the details in the cherry tree.  It looks so real.  You’re very talented.”

 

“Thanks.  I’ll go get an outline ready.  I have it to print out.  I’ll be right back.”  Dean took the drawing and left.  He was gone for about ten minutes before he returned.  The full image he taped to the wall behind Cas while the outline meant to go on Cas’ skin he carefully set on the counter.  “You ready to get started?”

 

Cas nodded and though he was self-conscious about his scars, he pulled the tee shirt over his head.  Dean pulled his stool over and started getting everything prepped.

 

“Ok, here we go.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At first it hurt, but soon the area went numb under Dean’s needle.  He was concentrating on his work, but he was also able to slowly draw his client into casual conversation.

 

“So you say you work from home, what do you do to be that lucky?”

 

Cas chuckled softly.  “I am an editor, but I also write my own books.”

 

“That is so awesome.  I wish I could write.  My brother says I should put together a book of my art and sell it, you know, as one of those coffee table books.  I just never got around to that, though I have tons of my art just sort of collecting dust at home.”

 

“How long have you been drawing and doing this kind of art?”  Cas asked.

 

“I started drawing as soon as I was old enough to hold a pen or pencil, and I never stopped.  Charlie, that’s our piercer, she is my best friend from childhood and she went to college for art, and I decided that since I loved art so much, I’d get my degree in it too, though I thought I’d be making paintings or something like that.  I’m better at drawing than painting, so after I got my first tattoo, I decided to look into apprenticing and getting into it myself.  Turned out I was pretty darn good at it, so I worked for a few different shops for a few years, but two years ago I got a loan and opened up this place.  It’s me, Charlie, my brother Sam, though he also has a day job as a lawyer, if you can believe it, and we have a part-time artist that comes through a few times a year and does appointments. He’s an old friend, but he brings in a lot of business since he has done tattoos for a lot of celebrities.  I love being able to bring my art to life like this.  It’s pretty awesome being out and seeing someone walking by with a piece of my work on their body.”

 

“I can imagine.  I haven’t been able to go shirtless for years now, but I look forward to doing so more often once this is finished.  This…it’s freeing, and I appreciate what you’re doing for me,”  Cas told him.  Dean glanced up, giving a quick smile before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

 

“I like to help people.  I heard about another tattoo shop that was doing something like this so I called them up to get some details on how they were working it.  Since I incorporated this, we’ve helped 63 people.  You’re number 64.  I will continue to do this.”  

 

“Have you covered many mating bites?”  Cas asked.

 

“Not so many of those, but I have covered cutting scars, slit wrists, bullet holes, cuts, and once, an acid scar.”

 

“Acid, how did that happen?  Or can I ask?”

 

“Sure.  Uh, well, she was in a highly abusive relationship and she tried to leave.  He got mad, threw acid on her.  Luckily it hit her chest and back, not her face.  She had some work done to smooth the scars but they bothered her.  I built an ornate flower garden that extended up her chest and spilled over her shoulder and down her back.  Red and yellow roses.  I can show you how that turned out, if you like.  It’s gorgeous.  She was maybe the fifth person I helped,”  Dean explained.

 

“Wow, how horrible.”  Cas frowned.  “I thought this was bad enough.”

 

“Every scar tells a story, and every story is unique to its owner,”  Dean said.

 

“That’s very wise.”  Cas felt much less nervous around Dean.  Alphas still mostly set him on edge, but Dean seemed to be different.  

 

“Every once in awhile I say something smart,”  Dean joked.  When Cas looked over at him he could see the man smiling.

 

The first session lasted two and a half hours, and then Dean was bandaging it up so Cas could put his shirt back on.

 

“The 6th, 11:30?” he asked.

 

“You got it.  If the door’s locked, just call or text me.  I’ll be here, but I might be in the back,”  Dean replied.

 

“Thank you for this, Dean.  I can’t begin to express my gratitude for what you’re doing for me.  This is going to help me move on to the next chapter in my life, something I’ve been unable to do for years now.  I’m already happier than I’ve been in years.”  

 

“I’m glad I can help.  If you have any issues or any questions about how to care for it, just give me a call, ok?”  Dean waited for a nod from the man before opening the door.  “You have a great day.  I’ll see you next Monday.”

 

Cas even bid Charlie goodbye as he headed out the door.  Dean finished his cleanup before coming out to see how many walk-ins they had.

 

“He seemed chipper,”  Charlie said.  “Less afraid than the first time he came in.”

 

“He’s finally starting to feel whole again.  I’m glad I can bring him some closure.”

 

“Did he say why he’s getting a bite covered up?” she asked.  

 

“No, and I didn’t pry.  If he wants to share, that’s his business.  If he doesn’t, that’s fine too.  It’s not going to change my mind.  He needs closure, and I’m going to give it to him.”  

 

“You’re a good man, Dean.”

 

He smiled at his friend.  “I try.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas was in a better mood during his second session, and eager to get started.  Once Dean got to work, he began opening up more.

 

“So I submitted another book today.  It will be in stores in the spring.  This was a labor of love that I am rather proud of.”

 

“Is this your first book published?”  Dean asked.

 

“No, it’s my third, but this one is special. It’s my personal journey, how I got out of my horrible situation, and how I’ve made a life for myself after…”  Cas was quiet for a moment.  “I was in a deeply abusive relationship.  I was mated against my will and for over a decade I was beaten, tortured, and in the end, I was almost killed. It took every ounce of willpower I had left to escape. He is in prison now and will likely never see the light of day again.  It took six agonizing months to break the bond, but I couldn’t get rid of the scar itself.  Until now.  I finally feel like I’m getting my life back again.  I feel so free.”  

 

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Cas.  Some people are just sick.  I don’t know how anyone could force themselves onto another person like that. I’m glad you’re doing better, finding yourself again, and I feel privileged that I’m able to help with that.  When we’re all done with this, I’d like to take some pictures of it, to put up online.  We don’t have to take pictures of your face, but I’d like a couple of your shoulder, your chest, and your back, so that the covered bite and the branches of the cherry tree that I’ll position to cover the other scars show that nothing is visible except the tattoo.  Are those…”  Dean lifted the gun for a moment so he could look up at him.  “Were you stabbed?”

 

“Yes.  He tried to cut the bite mark right off me.  It’s why he’s in prison.”  Cas replied.  He looked down at the Alpha, surprised to see how upset the man looked.  

 

“Dean?”

 

“Sorry.  I just…It’s stupid, cause I barely even know you, but I do care.  I hate seeing anyone hurt, and if I had known you when that was going on, he wouldn’t have lived.  I have a close friend, Donna is her name.  She went through something similar.  Her mate almost killed her.  Came damn close, but she had managed to call me, and I rushed over there.  I…I almost killed him.  I wanted to.  Donna is the sweetest person you could ever meet, and he thought he had the right to take her life from her.”  Dean shook his head.  

 

“She’s the reason I started offering to do this for others.  She was so humiliated, and her self-esteem was crushed.  I wanted to do something for her, to help her gain her confidence back.  Something more than just speaking up for her in court.  She asked if I could do a tattoo, to cover one of the scars he left on her.  So I did.  She had so many though, and I did more to help cover them.  She says now that she feels beautiful again.  She did the same thing you did, she saw her doctor, had the bond broken, and now she has a mate that loves and adores her.  They’re so in love, and she never thought she’d get to have that again.”

 

“What…what kind of tattoo did she get?”  Cas asked.

 

“She got a couple different ones.  See, Donna is a police officer.  A running joke between her and I is that she eats too many donuts.  Of course, she brings donuts here for me so she’s not the only one eating them.  Over one of the scars, I made her a bouquet of powdered donuts.”  He grinned.

 

“Oh…oh, that’s…”  

 

Dean had to lift the gun again when Cas started laughing hard.  

 

“She really got donuts tattooed on her?”

 

“Right above her heart, where he sliced into her with a razor.  Can’t see the scar at all.  I added a winking sun to a scar on her stomach, a lily to one on her back, and when she met her mate Jody, I did interlinking hearts on her right shoulder.  It covers a scar from an old bullet wound, but that one wasn’t caused by her ex.  That was earned in the line of duty.  Every scar he left on her body, though, I fixed with my art.”  

 

“I don’t know that I could take another mate.  It’s difficult for me to trust people, especially Alphas.  I never got to choose in the first place, and now…” Cas shrugged. “I feel like I’m ruined for any Alpha that might want me.”

 

“That’s how Donna felt too.  Then she met Jody.  She was scared of Jody at first, but she’s a good Alpha, and one of my dearest friends. For a long time, I was the only Alpha Donna could trust.  Then slowly, she started opening up to Jody.  It took a lot of therapy and a world of patience on Jody’s part, but now?  They have the cutest little pup, and they’re one of the most loving couples I’ve ever met.  I wish I’d introduced them years earlier, but I didn’t know Donna back then.  She was already mated when I met her, but once I knew she was free of that bastard and that she could stand being around other Alphas, I let her meet Jody.  Jody lost her mate and her son years earlier.  She was incredibly lonely.  I tell you, they’re perfect for each other.  Jody would never hurt her.  Not all Alphas are cruel.  Most aren’t.  If you open your heart up, I bet you’ll find the person that will love you more than anything.  You just have to be willing to let them in.”  Dean smiled softly, encouragingly.  He didn’t want to see Cas or anyone else give up.

 

“What about you?  You must be mated.”  Cas couldn’t tell if there was a mating mark on Dean, but he didn’t smell mated.

 

“Nah, never met anyone that really wanted me.  I’ve dated, but either I keep choosing assholes, or I’m setting my standards too high.  I want to mate for love, to have that person forever so I can shower them with love and show them how much they mean to me, but apparently people don’t want that anymore.  So I just work, sometimes spend time with my family, and when I can, I volunteer at a shelter for people that are victims of domestic abuse.  Once a month I go with Donna and Jody, and we help with items they might need, things they might need fixed, stuff like that.”

 

“You’re so kind.  I don’t feel scared around you,”  Cas admitted.  Dean started the gun again.

 

“That’s because you don’t have to be scared of me.  I like to think I’m a pretty good guy.”

 

Cas had a smile on his face for most of the rest of the session, and when they were done, Dean cleaned and bandaged it for him before helping him into his shirt.  

 

“I will see you Monday,” he said as he started for the door. Dean watched him go and wondered if he might ever get to see Cas again once they were finished.  He couldn’t possibly be interested, but it didn’t stop Dean from missing the Omega when he was gone.  It felt like maybe he was making a new friend.

 

“You like him.”  Charlie came up next to Dean, leaning her elbows back on the counter top as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“He’s special. He’s been to hell and managed to claw his way back.  I admire that.  The scars on his back?  His mate tried to kill him.  I should invite Donna in next Monday, let her see if she can talk him into joining her at her survivor’s meetings. I think they’d really get along well, don’t you?” he asked.

 

“Definitely.  I can’t fathom why people deliberately hurt sweet people like that.  Maybe Donna can help,” she agreed. He stretched and let out a long sigh.

 

“I have to clean up, I have an appointment in 20.  Let me know when a guy named Cain gets here.”

 

“You got it.”  She watched him return to his room to start cleaning up.  It was nice seeing Dean interested in someone after all these years, but it was a shame the Omega he’d finally taken an interest in was so broken.  She really did hope Donna could help.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey there, handsome!”

 

Donna grabbed Dean and hugged him tight, planting a kiss soundly on his cheek.  

 

“Hey yourself.  Where’s the old ball and chain?” he teased.  Donna laughed, her nose wrinkling up and making her look more adorable than usual.

 

“Jody’s no ball and chain, you silly goose. She’s my own personal angel and I thank God every day for getting to have her in my life.”

 

“I know, hon.  But it’s fun to ruffle your feathers,” he confessed.  

 

“So, you have an Omega getting a tattoo?  Covering up scars like mine?”  she asked.  Dean’s expression sobered and he nodded.

 

“I honestly thought he was going to run out of my shop the day he first walked in.  The moment he realized I was an Alpha, he shut completely down, couldn’t even speak clearly, he was so terrified, but I used the techniques you taught me.  I kept my emotions even and used a softer tone when I addressed him.  I made sure I didn’t humiliate him or make him feel stupid.  I got him to come sit and tell me what he wanted for his tattoo, and what we’d be covering up.  I’m pretty sure that since I’ve been working on him, I’ve earned his trust.  He doesn’t flinch and shake when he’s around me now.  We’re almost done.  Today’s the last session.  If he can hang in there, I’ll go as long as it takes to finish it, but the mating bite is already gone.  Right now I’m adding the cherry blossoms.”

 

“When is he coming?”

 

Dean checked his watch.  “He should be walking in any second now.  Whatever you do, don’t let him know that I invited you here.  Let him think you just randomly showed up.”

 

It was a few minutes later when the door opened and Cas walked in.  He approached slowly, wary of the stranger standing with Dean until he caught Donna’s scent and immediately relaxed.

 

“Hey, Cas, remember I told you about my friend, Donna?”  Dean asked.  Cas nodded, his eyes lighting up with recognition as he turned to look at the blonde.

 

“Hello, it’s very nice to meet you.  Dean speaks of you with great fondness.”

 

“That’s good, I’d have to kick his butt if he was calling me names when I’m not around.”  She winked, and Cas broke out in a wide grin.

 

“I don’t think Dean is that kind of person.  He’s been very nice to me.”  Cas looked over at the Alpha, who smiled kindly at him.  He returned the man’s smile, albeit tentatively.

 

“So, you here to get sexy tattoos or so Charlie can poke you full of holes?”  She asked before sweeping a lock of hair back to show the second piercing in her left ear.  “I got brave, let her talk me into getting another one in this ear.  I’m not supposed to have my ears pierced more than once while I’m working since I’m a sheriff.  I feel like a rebel!”  She giggled and Cas found himself smiling wide at the woman.  

 

“No, no piercing.  I-I’m getting a tattoo.”  

 

“Oh, how wonderful!  I have 22.”  She winked before grinning at him.  

 

“Wow, 22?  I have two!”  

 

She shrugged.  “Dean made some bad memories disappear for me.  I have a few more planned out, but I’m waiting until my vacation this summer before I get another one.  He’s going to cover my cesarean scar.”

 

“That’s wonderful.”  Cas squirmed slightly before looking up at Dean through his lashes for just a moment before looking at the other Omega again.  “He’s covering a mating bite, and some other scars.”

 

“He’s great at that.  Did that for me, too.  What are you getting?”

 

He relaxed, glad that this friendly woman wasn’t pressing him to explain things.

 

“A koi pond, but Dean added in a weeping cherry tree so that it looks like the wind is blowing through it.  So far it’s beautiful.”  

 

“Sounds great.  Maybe when it’s finished you’ll let me see it?” she asked.  He nodded.

 

“Yes, of course.”  

 

She unbuttoned the first three buttons on her white button down and pulled the collar back so he could see where her mating bite had once rested.  Now there was indeed a bouquet of powdered donuts, complete with a ribbon and a dusting of white powder spilling down her collarbone.  Some of the donuts were white, some were cinnamon.  Dean had done such an amazing job that he couldn’t see the mating bite at all.

 

“Oh, wow, that’s…”  He burst out laughing.  “You must really like donuts.”

 

“Love them!”  She winked again before pulling a box off the counter and holding it out. He laughed even harder as he lifted the lid to see the donuts inside.

 

“Grab one. Don’t leave me to eat them all.”  Dean moved over to the counter behind them and was leaning against it, watching them.  When Cas looked back at him, he winked at the Omega, smiling when he saw the blush that rose up on the man’s cheeks.

 

Cas took a jelly filled from the box.  “Thank you.”

 

Donna put the box back on the counter and when she faced him again, her expression had turned serious.  

 

“So, you’re covering up a mating bite.  Safe to guess you’re not with the Alpha anymore?”

 

He shook his head.  “No, definitely not.”

 

“So you’re a survivor too.”  

 

He cocked his head.  “I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

 

“Well sure you are!  If you got out of an abusive relationship, you’re one of us.  A survivor.”

 

“I never said I was abused.”  He looked back at Dean, who cringed under the Omega’s icy glare.

 

“You didn’t have to.  People with loving, wonderful mates don’t cover up their mating bites.”  

 

His shoulders sagged when he turned back to look at her.

 

“I guess…I am.  A survivor, that is.  He mated me against my will, and spent the next ten years tormenting me before he decided to get out of our bond by killing me.”

 

He gasped when Donna grabbed him suddenly and squeezed him tight.

 

“You’re not alone.  I’m part of a group of survivors, and I think you would benefit from meeting some of the others.  We’re all good people that have worked hard to get past the terrible parts of our lives.  Most of us are happily mated now to people that love and adore us, but it took us all a long time to get to that place in our lives.  No judgement, just friendship.  We could all use some friends.”

 

He ended up melting into her hold on him and burying his face against her neck.  She smelled sweet, like most other Omegas, and it was comforting.  She gave him a feeling of safety, just like Dean did.  Instinctively he knew they were both good people.

 

“Thank you.  I think I needed to hear that,” he told her.  

 

When he pulled back she smiled brightly up at him.  “Will you come?”

 

“I think I’d like that.  I’ve done individual therapy since I got out, but I haven’t done any sort of group therapy.  Is that what it is?”

 

“Yes, but it’s so much more than that. It’s great to have friends, but sometimes we need friends that have been through what we experienced.  I get what you went through, and I know you’d understand my story, too,”  she told him.  

 

“Can I get the information?  I think I’d like to come.”

 

She squealed happily before asking for his phone.  After adding her number in, she handed it back and texted him the information.

 

“You don’t have to wait for the meetings though.  If you ever just want to shoot the breeze, or maybe you meet a handsome Alpha and are interested, but afraid to pursue things, I’ll listen. I’m a really good listener.” He caught the way she glanced at Dean before winking at him.  Another blush rose up on his cheeks.

 

“I will keep that in mind, thank you.”

 

“You ready to get started?”  Dean asked.

 

“I’m almost sad for this to be finished.  I’ve…enjoyed this experience.  I like this tattoo so much.”  Cas watched as Dean pushed off the counter and started for the room.  

 

“I have to get to work, I was just dropping by to load Dean and Charlie up with sugary goodness.” Donna hugged Dean one more time and even dragged Charlie out of the back room to hug her and say goodbye before she was practically skipping out the door. Cas watched her leave before following Dean into the room.  He took a bite of his donut as he sat down in the chair.

 

“I know what you did there,” he said.  Dean looked up from where he was readying the gun, and Cas wanted to chuckle at how much he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“What, uh, did I do exactly?”

 

“Bringing Donna in.  I’m not upset.  I want to thank you, actually.  Hearing how happy someone is after going through what she and I did, that’s one thing, but seeing her in person?  She’s really always that bubbly, isn’t she?”  Cas finished his donut and licked the sugar crystals from his fingertips.

 

“Yeah, but she wasn’t always.  Her ex came damn close to destroying everything that’s good about her.  I love seeing her like this.  She’s truly happy, just like everyone should be.”  

 

“I agree.  I…hid.  After I got out of the hospital, I admitted myself into another hospital, this time for psychiatric care. It helped, but then I became rather reclusive.  Therapy has helped a lot.  I’m still healing.  I may always be healing, but I know there are good people out there.  Good Alphas.  You know, I’ve never been on a date.”  Cas stripped his shirt off and watched as Dean checked the work he’d done to Cas’ shoulder from last week and prepped the next area he planned to work on.

 

“Really?  That’s a shame.  Dates are great ways to get to know people.”  Dean wiped the skin clear and took his time checking to see how much more actually needed to be done.  “I think I’m going to have you lay on your stomach for the next part.  I need to fill in the blossoms and the branches that I put over the smaller scars.”

 

He laid the chair flat and waited for Cas to roll onto his stomach.  Once he was in place, he wiped the new spots clean too.

 

“Do you go on a lot of dates?”  Cas asked.

 

“I used to.  Not so much anymore.  My tattoos sometimes turn people off.”  Dean replied as he slid the stool closer and slipped his neoprene gloves on.

 

“I like tattoos. They’re like windows into a person’s true self. The car on your arm, it looks like the one in the parking lot.  I can assume that is your car?”

 

Dean smiled as he put the needle to Cas’ skin and got started.

 

“Yeah, that’s my baby.  She belonged to my dad, and he passed her on to me.  I do all of her maintenance and keep her in excellent condition.  She’s my pride and joy.”

 

“She’s a beautiful car.  I don’t own one, myself.  I can be in a car, I just can’t drive one.  My anxiety won’t let me.  Not after I was in an accident a few years ago that nearly killed me.  I wasn’t even driving the car, but it was severely traumatic for both my brother and myself.  He has some trouble driving now, but he wasn’t as affected emotionally as I was.  I do like going for long drives out in the country though.  Inside the city limits, when there are a lot of cars on the road, it still makes me very nervous.”  

 

“I love going for road trips.  I try to take one at least once a year or so.  It’s cathartic and helps me to decompress,” Dean said. “I like not having a particular destination in mind, just seeing what’s interesting along the way.”

 

“I like that thought.”  Cas took a deep breath and exhaled slowly so it wouldn’t make the needle jump.  “I went into my first heat at 15.  Inias, that’s my ex, he went to school with me.  Flirted, but I wasn’t interested.  Just after I turned 16, I went into a spontaneous heat in the middle of my math class.  I was excused to go to the nurses’ office, and Inias was in the hall.  He smelled me, dragged me to the bathroom and…”

 

“Shh, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”  Dean turned the gun off and placed a hand gently on the man’s back.  “I can’t imagine how horrible that must have been for you.”

 

“It was.  And I was stuck mated to an asshole.  There was no money to chemically break it, and my parents basically accused me of seducing him and said that since I’d  _ let _ him knot me and claim me, I needed to deal with the consequences.  It’s a miracle he let me finish high school, but I did.  He went away to college and as his mate, I was forced to go with.  Thankfully, he wasn’t entirely cruel back then, and I was permitted to start college too, as long as it was the one he was attending. I managed my Associates before he dropped out and forced me to stop as well. Without the education he needed to get his dream job, we struggled. He blamed me for our money problems, and I was punished accordingly.  That went on for ten years.  We were together for 12.  When he finally snapped four years ago and tried to kill me, it was almost like a blessing in disguise.  I was finally free of him.”

 

“What did you do?  Did your parents ever figure out that he was the one at fault and not you?”  Dean asked.

 

“Yes and no.  They finally listened when I told them I’d gone into a spontaneous heat, and they realized he was not the kind of person I’d ever really want as my mate, but they have hinted more than once that if I were a better mate to him, had helped more financially, done more around the house, given him pups, he wouldn’t have been so cruel.  Basically they blamed me for his abuse.  I…don’t speak to them.  The only people I do talk to are my siblings.  They never blamed me.”

 

“You’re lucky you didn’t have pups with him.  I wouldn’t have wanted to with an abusive asshole like that, he could have turned on them too.”  

 

“You’re right,”  Cas agreed.  “Which was why I went behind his back and got on birth control.  He was angry, thought I was sterile because I wasn’t getting pregnant, but I looked at it like I was protecting pups from his cruelty.  We didn’t have the money for them either.”

 

“How are you doing now though, financially speaking?  Are you doing better without him?”  Dean asked as he filled in one of the branches that extended down across Cas’ back.

 

“Oh yes, so much better.  I went back, finished my bachelor’s, got a tiny apartment, and went to work in a bookstore for a while.  That was where I met Balthazar.  He owns a publishing company, and he saw my eye for detail and offered me an editing job.  I’ve worked for him for three years now and last year, he allowed me to start working from home.  This past winter I bought my own house.  It’s not huge, but the backyard is, and I installed a koi pond with help from my eldest brother.  I’m so much happier than I was.  It feels like I’m finally living the life I always wanted.”

 

“That’s awesome.  You have to give me the names of your books, I want to read them.”  Dean really did want to.  Books were another way to learn about a person.

 

“Oh, really?  Two are thriller novels, about an Omega that escaped hellish torture and went on to solve crimes, and then there’s my biography.  You wouldn’t be interested in that though, I don’t think.”

 

“But I would.  I’d like to learn more about you.  It’s less about knowing every painful detail of the hell you went through and more about knowing the things that have turned you into the strong man you are today.  You’re amazingly strong, Cas.  Even if you don’t realize it.”  

 

When Cas turned his head to look at him, Dean winked and smiled at him.

 

“You don’t scare me.  I appreciate that.  I don’t think I’m ready to date yet, but…perhaps we could stay friends after this?  Maybe down the road we could go on a date?”

 

Dean’s smile was so sweet, and for the first time in probably ever, Cas felt his heart flutter in his chest.

 

“That would be nice, and yeah, of course we can stay friends.  You just let me know when you’re up for more than just pizza and reruns of Dr. Sexy, because that’s what my life currently consists of, and we’ll go do something fun.  Anything you want.”

 

“Do you like museums?”  Cas asked.

 

“Especially natural museums, or ones with military exhibits.  My dad was a Marine, and we went to a lot of military museums when I was a kid.”

 

“Perhaps we could go on a day you have off?  A-as friends, for now.”  Cas was nervous, Dean could smell it, but he wasn’t about to push the man.

 

“Sure.  I haven’t been to the natural history museum here in ages.  They have to have some new exhibits.”

 

“They do, they have gotten so many new ones over the last few years.”  

 

“I’m off on Thursdays.  Does that work for you?”  Dean asked.

 

“Yes, I-I can meet you here maybe this coming Thursday?  Say, around ten?”

 

“Sounds great, Cas.  If you’re up for it, we can grab burgers afterwards.”

 

Cas smiled as Dean finished filling in the branch.  “I love burgers.”

 

“See?  We’re already going to be great friends.  Anyone that loves burgers gets an A+ in my book.”  Dean was grinning, and Cas had to make a conscious effort not to laugh and make the gun jump.  

 

Cas sat patiently through another agonizing four and a half hours so that the last of the tattoo would be done, and when he finally got off the chair, Dean walked him into another room that held full length mirrors.

 

“So, what do you think?” Dean was standing back, one fist pressed nervously against his lips while his other arm wrapped around his chest.  He stood in the doorway watching as Cas turned so he could see the tattoos at all angles. It ended up much larger than the Omega had expected, but it was perfect.  Every scar Inias had left on his body was gone without a trace, replaced by beautiful pink blossoms and fish so lifelike he almost expected them to start swimming.  His eyes were brimming with tears when he turned to look at Dean.

 

“Thank you.  Thank you so, so much.”

 

Dean dropped his hand and smiled.

 

“Of course.  I’m just glad you like it.”

 

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.  So much better than I could have possibly imagined.  I love it.”  Cas touched the edge of one of the blossoms that had not been completed that day.  There was so much shading and color that it looked real.  He had held off telling his brothers and sister about what he’d been doing, but now that it was complete, he couldn’t wait to show them.

 

“You ok for me to take a few pics?  I took the ones in progress, but I want some of the finished work, if that’s ok with you,”  Dean asked.  Cas smiled and nodded.

 

“Could you send them to me?  I’d like to have a copy as well.”

 

Dean grabbed his phone and Cas stood patiently as the Alpha took a dozen different pictures of the tattoo.  When he was finished he held the phone so they could look at them together.

 

“Wow, even in pictures it looks great,”  Cas murmured.

 

“I think this might be some of my best work.  I’m glad you like it.”

 

“I do, I really do.”  Dean added ointment and bandaged the parts of the tattoo that were fresh and big enough to rub raw, and then helped Cas back into his shirt.

 

“So, Thursday morning, I’ll see you here?”  Dean asked.  Cas smiled and nodded.

 

“I’ll be here.”

 

“Awesome.  We can take my car, maybe go for a ride after.  Or another time.  It’s whatever.  I’m already drooling for burgers, it’s been awhile.”  Dean grinned as he walked Cas to the door.

 

“I haven’t either; they sound fantastic.  I know a nice sports bar, if you’re into that kind of thing.”  

 

“Sure.  As long as the burgers are good, I don’t even care.  I’m not picky.”  Dean leaned against the door as Cas turned to face him.

 

“Good to know.  And the burgers are fantastic.  I want to see the Viking exhibit, does that interest you?”  

 

“Heck yeah.  Especially the mythology.”  Dean offered a friendly smile.  “You have a great afternoon.  Text later, if you want.”

 

“I just might. You have a good afternoon too, Dean.” Cas smiled back before stepping out into the warm spring afternoon.  Once he was gone Dean turned around to see Charlie smirking at him from behind the counter.

 

“What?”

 

“You have a date with him.”  

 

“No, actually, it’s not a date.  He’s not ready for dating.  We’re going to the museum as friends.  I think he’s in short supply of those,” he said as he walked over and turned the monitor so he could see how many appointments they had for the day.  There were three people waiting in the lobby, but he didn’t think they were his.  

 

“Sam’s on his way in.  The blonde there is getting a cupcake tattoo and requested him.”  Charlie dropped her voice as she nodded towards the girl sitting with her two friends.

 

“So, only one appointment,” he said.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Fine, I have one at five and one at six.  I’m going to go clean and get these pictures uploaded.”  Dean patted his pocket where his phone now sat.

 

“Walk-ins are yours til five,” she called after him.  

 

“That’s fine!” he called back.  

 

As he uploaded the pictures, he couldn’t help but smile.  This really was some of the best work he’d ever done, and he was damn proud of it.  Every scar was covered, and Cas would never have to look at them again.  The man could truly start his life anew, and Dean was glad that he’d been able to help make that possible.  Maybe something would come of their friendship.  He kind of hoped it did, but he wouldn’t force it.  Cas was a good man, and he deserved good things.  A knock on his door drew his attention, and he looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway.

 

“We just got a walk in.  Girl with track mark scars on her arm that she wants to see if they can be covered.”

 

Dean shut his computer off and stood up.  “Sure we can.  That’s what we’re good at.”

 

Sam smiled and stepped back so he could come out into the hall.  “Be gentle, she’s rather frightened.”

 

Dean nodded and looked over at the counter where Charlie was discussing the process of getting a tattoo with a nervous Omega girl.  This was his favorite part of the job, helping people start their lives anew.  With a warm smile and his hand extended, he approached the girl.

 

“Hey, my name is Dean and I’ll be your artist.  What kind of art were you thinking of getting?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
